


Blood Brothers

by ClownCommittee



Series: Just For Chuckles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Party, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, emotional support clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/pseuds/ClownCommittee
Summary: Lea discovers he has a relative he was not aware of. Of course, when it comes to these blood brothers, nothing is ever simple.





	Blood Brothers

Radiant Garden, formerly known as Hollow bastion, was starting to look more like it did before Xehanort wreaked havoc. The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was hard at work every day, striving to help restore the town to its former glory. Months after the final battle with Xehanort, the heartless had appeared less and less everyday, making it easier for the citizens of the town to tend to healing what had been broken.

Now, the streets were bustling with more of a population than before. Small shops had opened, and food stalls crowded with customers. Recently, autumn had crept up on the citizens of the town. Along with a change in temperature, the trees were growing and turning a distinct combination of reds, yellows, oranges and browns. The bright eye catching flowers that had bloomed during the summer were coming to an end as they withered and wilted, leaving room for a new bed.

As Halloween was coming closer, fun eerie and spooky decorations were plastered on walls and filled much of the town. Ghosts with silly faces floated around with a type of magic. Pumpkins had graced every platform or flat surface--some already carved. A creepy motion activated clown that held a big red balloon along with a sexy skeleton stood outside of the newest Halloween store that just opened. It gave quite a scare but gained a lot of attraction.

The day was coming to an end, turning into evening as the outdoor string lights lit up along with the street lamps. A soft lavender and pink infused sky was glowing against the slightly contrasted town.

Harsh sounds of chopper blades echoed in the sky, bringing the attention of many townsfolk to peer up at a large dark military chopper looming high above.

“Oh boy,” Reno yawned, stretching his arms out. Rude glanced over at his partner in crime, watching as he flipped the switch for autopilot on. The redhead crossed his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the helicopter’s dashboard. “I’m pooped, yo.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? Leaving it on auto?” asked Rude.

“It’s all good. I won’t be knocked out for long. Besides, you could just wake me up when you need me.” Reno retorted with a yawn. Rude stared at Reno for a moment longer before looking at the flight controls. Normally, Reno flies the helicopter so Rude doesn’t have to worry about it. So Rude did not approve of Reno taking a nap.

“I don’t know, Reno, I mean-” Rude paused, realizing Reno was already asleep; he was even snoring. He sighed softly, staring at the sky ahead of him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. The weather was beautiful; the sunset colors blending into a gorgeous violet and orange hue, the clouds were more faint but didn’t hide their brilliance in color as the sky did. Rude took a deep breath, his large tiddy rising and falling as he did so. This wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was pretty relaxing. He wouldn’t have to hear Reno’s sassy mouth for a short while. Rude, too, leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He may have even dozed off…

Rude awoke with a gasp when the helicopter began to violently shake in the air. Panicked, he glanced at Reno who was still somehow sound asleep. Without any further thought, Rude grabbed Reno’s shoulder and shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

“Reno! Get up! Something’s wrong with the helicopter!” he shouted as he shook his partner. Reno groaned before resuming his snoring. Now hysteric, Rude grabbed Reno by his jacket lapels and shook him harder. “Reno! Wake up, damn it!”

“Mmmmmmh,” moaned Reno, who rubbed his eye. “Five more minutes, yo.”

“No! We don’t have the time!” Rude exclaimed as he slapped Reno’s face.

Reno was now wide awake. “Hey! Not cool, yo!” Reno looked out the window and finally realized what the problem was. His expression dropped immediately as he frantically pressed buttons, but to no avail. Reno looked at Rude. “You know what we have to do.”

Rude nodded slowly as he put on his parachute. Reno followed suit. On cue, the two jumped from the helicopter.

* * *

Isa was busy standing on a step ladder in their living room, back turned to the entrance as he was hanging up purple and orange colored string lights. Lea had opted for the candy corn colored lights, as they reminded him of the small sugary corn syrup infused treats he so loved. Isa disagreed with his choice along with Lea’s taste in candy. Spiraling the discussion into a heated debate, but Isa came out as the winner in the end.

The front door to their apartment opened and closed with a loud slam, startling Isa out of his focus and losing his balance. He quickly grounded his footing but accidentally knocked over a glass jack o'lantern in the process. The pumpkin fell to the floor with a shatter. Isa let out an exasperated sigh at the sound of the glass breaking. He looked towards the ceiling then turning to his lover. “Lea-”

“Babe, you’re not going to believe what I found!” The raunchy redhead interrupted excitedly, approaching his lover at a quick speed. A plastic grocery bag bounced at his side from the sudden movement. Lea embraced Isa and kissed him briefly. He pulled away, keeping one hand wrapped around Isa’s waist while he held up the grocery bag. “There was a seasonal special on sea salt ice cream!”

“Good to hear that you’ve acquired your tasty treats, but next time don’t suddenly barge in unannounced. You scared the daylights out of me.” Isa looked down and noticed his hands were on Lea’s chest, he gave his flat tits a light squeeze. He loved seeing Lea show so much jubilant energy over his love for things, ice cream included. “Did you get my text?” he asked.

Lea’s grin didn’t falter as he let go of Isa and stuck a hand into the bag, some of the packaged contents spilling out. “Phone died along the way, forgot to charge it last night-” he pulled one out. “Look! It’s Halloween colored!” The packaged ice cream had a see-through window to show the purple, orange and yellow colored dyes in the frozen treat. Cartoonish drawings of bats, ghosts and pumpkins decorated the wrapper.

Isa couldn’t be any more impressed by the dessert, but smiled in appreciation at Lea’s exuberance. “It’s a cute design, I’ll give it that,” he replied.

“I want to break open one of these bad boys now and get a taste.” Lea laughed. He bent over to pick up the ice cream that fell out and placed the contents back into the bag, stepping in the pile of broken glass and trailing it behind as he paraded into the kitchen. He came back with one popsicle. He slurped and sucked on it gingerly, moaning at the taste.

Isa moved around the ladder to pick up the string lights he dropped earlier, holding the strand up for Lea to see. “I sent you a message asking if you could pick up some more of these colored lights, one of the strands has burnt out.”

Lea slowly drew the ice cream out with an audible pop. “Heh, that’s not the only thing burnt out,” the redhead replied and winked while tonguing at the treat, clearly reenacting their previous fun filled night.

Isa blushed furiously at the memory, biting his lower lip. He could remember the soft honks, how sexy Lea looked juggling bowling pins while balancing a spinning plate on his own hard dick.

Before Isa could respond, the two of them heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. They briefly looked at each other in silence before leaving the apartment to investigate. They did not see anything out of place initially, which was somehow more concerning. Could Radiant Garden be falling to darkness again? That would be inconvenient.

“Yo!”

Isa glanced at Lea. “What is it?”

“Huh? I didn’t say anything. That came from over there.” Lea pointed toward a nearby tree. They quickly noticed a large, strongly built man looking up at the tree. Neither Lea nor Isa recognized the man. They approached him and looked up, seeing another unfamiliar man with an unruly amount of bright red hair suspended by a parachute, who was struggling to free himself.

“Hey, you two know anyone who may be able to help?” the man looked down at Lea and Isa.

"Yikes. How did this happen?" Lea asked.

"Hm well, it’s a bit of a story." The bald stranger muttered while adjusting his sunglasses.

Lea pushed Isa and the shiny bald headed man aside. "Leave this to me. I've been waiting to show this off." Lea rubbed his hands before leaping onto the thick trunk of the tree, somehow getting a firm grip on it. With skill that Isa had never before seen, Lea quickly climbed the tree in a lizardly fashion, bringing himself to the branch the other man was caught on. Isa looked to the bald stranger, who seemed unphased.

"Did he...did you just see that?" Isa asked with an alarmed look.

"Many times." flatly replied the stranger. Isa had no idea what that meant but decided not to question further. He turned his gaze back to Lea, who was untangling the parachute from the branches.

"Isa! Baldy! Think fast!" Lea called. The strange man and Isa wasted no time swiftly approaching the tree.

"Yo, what are you-"

"Goodbye." Lea let the now untangled parachuter fall from the tree. A long agitated yelp protruded from the falling unfamiliar redhead as Isa jumped out of the way. The taller man in a suit let out a loud grunt when the redheaded parachuter fell on top of him. Isa's jaw dropped and he looked up at Lea, who was grinning proudly, giving him a thumbs up. Before Isa could say anything, the fiery-haired man got up, dusting off his shoulders as he spoke.

"Man. Talk about a rude awakening, yo."

The taller of the two suited men stood back up besides the shorter redheaded male and straightened out his suit and tie. He quirked a brow, turning his head to his ally. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

Lea climbed down from the tree and held his hand out to the strangers.

"By the way, the name's Lea. And that's Isa," he pointed to his temple with his free hand. "Got it memorized?"

"Name's Reno, yo." the redhead replied as he shook Lea's hand. "And my partner in crime is Rude."

"He doesn't seem rude," said Lea.

"Why would you say he's rude?" Isa raised a brow.

"That's actually my name. Rude," said the large baldy bald man. Both Lea and Isa looked at each other, confirming what they heard was right. "Yeah, I get those kinds of reactions a lot."

Isa couldn't help but keep looking over at Reno. Something about him was peculiarly familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Reno noticed him staring and snickered, his gaze now meeting Lea's.

"Lea. We go way back, yo."

Puzzled, Lea narrowed his eyes. "You sure about that?"

Reno draped an arm awkwardly around Lea's shoulder; Lea was a good deal taller than him. "Positive. I don't know how to tell ya this, so I guess I'll just say it. We're bros."

"Bros?!" Lea jumped back. "Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was an only child, I don't remember ever having a brother!"

“That’s because you were a baby when we were separated, yo,” stated Reno matter-of-factly. He reached into his jacket to retrieve a torn photograph and handed it to Lea. “Look. That’s our old man. And that good looking little guy is me. I was holding you, but you’re torn out. Could never find the other half of this photo.”

Lea stared at the photograph with his jaw agape. For a moment, it was as if time stopped as all the pieces fell into place in his head. His hands shook as he reached for his wallet. Clumsily, Lea opened the wallet and fingered through the many photos he had, stopping once he laid eyes upon his own half of the photo. He had had that photograph since he was a child. Lea never had any idea what happened to the other half. Still trembling, Lea held his torn photo up to Reno’s, gasping at the now complete family photo. Tears welled up in his eyes at the revelation. He felt so much at once: joy, confusion, shock, and excitement were the most prominent. Reno and Lea looked at each other for a short moment before Lea pulled his brother into his arms.

He couldn’t believe it. He had a brother.

Reno chuckled. “Heh, sensitive, I see. As much as I’d love to continue this sappy reunion, I have to say… crashing a helicopter and getting stuck in a tree sure works up an appetite, yo.”

Lea cleared his throat. He peered to his left as he wiped the tears that began to form in his eyes. Reno wasn't the sensitive type, and Lea wasn't ready to show his brother that he had a soft side. After all, his older brother seemed to be the cool but cocky type, and Lea was in no mood to be picked on by his newfound older brother. In perfect view, Lea saw a restaurant.

"Oh, hey, that salty fruit garden restaurant place is right there. How about that, big bro?"

“Yeah sure, why not,” Reno said. He started ahead of them with Rude trailing behind him. Both of them sauntered past the red and blue couple but Reno came to a halt, turning around. "Yo! Y'comin or what?"

"Oh- yeah, of course! I was just thinking. This is a lot to get memorized, you know." Lea turned back to his lover and saw Isa had stayed quiet the entire time, the bluenette looking stumped from the whole ordeal that played before him. “You alright babe? I know it’s a lot to take in, after all this just so happened within less than 10 minutes.” Lea smiled and reached over, planting a light kiss on Isa’s lips and grabbing a hold of his hand to pull him out of his faze.

“I’m not sure what I just witnessed, though I am glad you got to finally reconnect with your brother.” Isa’s gaze softened from the bewildered expression he had previously.

Lea huffed out a small laugh. “I know it’s a lot to take in, as it is for me as well. Another new person to get used to, but he’s family. Things will work out.” He gave Isa’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Lea knew Isa could get a little anxious with newcomers, and that it was hard for him to easily trust anyone. Being in the organization for so long, he had so few to trust that wouldn’t go and turn on him. All he needed was a little convincing that Reno wouldn’t be so bad.

Isa couldn’t help but smile back. He showed his appreciation for Lea’s concern by pulling him in and giving him a tender kiss.

“Hey! Save the smoochin’ for another time and hurry your asses up! I’m starving here.” Reno had shouted at them from afar causing Lea and Isa to break apart in surprise.

“Yeah yeah, we get it! We’re coming,” Lea shouted back at the other red head and shifted, reaching with his unoccupied hand to scratch the back of his neck in annoyance.

“We can continue this once we get back home. And hopefully finish decorating,” Lea said, starting to catch up with his brother and Rude. Isa followed closely behind Lea, but paused in his steps.

“Ah, hold on a moment,” he told the redhead who had also stopped and turned back.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Your hand, it’s clammy,” Isa informed him.

“Oh-” Lea swiftly unlinked his hand with Isa’s and grimaced. “Ahaha, sorry about that. Got a bit nervous from before.”

“It’s quite alright,” Isa said, watching Lea as he wiped his hand on the side of his long coat. It left a damp patch behind when he pulled his hand away. He returned their hands together and Lea started up again, pulling Isa in tow.

As the group approached the restaurant, the sign atop was illuminated in big green letters that read ‘Radiant Olive Garden’. Reno had peered at the sign and read it out loud. “Radiant Olive Garden, huh? Never been to one of these before. Those ‘spose to be olives or grapes, yo?”

  
“You’re in for a real treat then, this place has got some bomb ass spaghetti and endless breadsticks,” Lea informed him. He too looked up at the sign. “Hm, never really thought about it. Might be grapes.”

Rude politely held open one of the two front doors to the restaurant, looking over at his partner and the other red head. “Does it really matter what it is?” Isa sighed as he walked through the opened door, nodding a small thanks to Rude.

“I’unno man, I think they look like black olives.” Reno ignored Isa’s comment and crossed his arms. Lea did the same and tilted his head.

“What? They look more purple and rounder,” Lea replied.

“Hah? Purple? Are ya color blind, yo? You think I’m an idiot that doesn’t know the difference between olives and grapes?” Reno turned away from the sign towards Lea and narrowed his eyes.

Lea uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his wide pointy hips. “For one, yeah. Someone who couldn’t get out of a tree easily wouldn’t know anything about balls. Those are clearly purple grapes, olives don’t grow downwards like that.”

“Oh so what are ya, an olive and grape expert? You sayin’ you’re the expert of round objects, yo?!” Reno shot back with a glare.

“Will you two quit your pointless bickering and get the hell inside,” Rude interjected.

Both of the red heads looked away from each other to see Rude giving them a hard look and an irritated expression from Isa. Lea and Reno gave each other one last annoyed glance and a huff.

Once inside, they were all shown to a table. Lea and Reno were both unrelenting about their argument before and bothered the poor waiter with questions about the sign, which ended with a thwack on their heads from Isa. All of them had ordered drinks, water for Isa and Rude, a fruity soda for Lea, and a martini that was presented to Reno. A small toothpick that punctured a couple olives sat on the inside of his glass. “Ah-” Reno started but was interrupted as Isa grabbed the pick and tossed it away behind him before he could start.

Rose petals had fallen onto the table and a few lingered in the air. Without noticing the petal that floated before him, Rude had inhaled it on accident and started to cough. He gripped the edge of the table and clutched at his throat, hacking on the intrusion that was stuck. The other three quickly glanced over, “Are you all right?” Isa inquired, slight panic showing on his features.

“Yeah he’s good, yo.” Reno leaned back in his chair and sipped at his oliveless martini.

More rose petals floated through the air as a familiar figure approached the four.  
“Why hello there, it’s nice to see you two again.” The flower enveloped man before them smiled, brushing a lock of loose pink hair from his ponytail behind his ear.

“Marlu...” Lea started.

“Lauriam.” Isa finished and corrected.

Recompleted and in full form, the pink-haired head chef of the restaurant made a grand entrance with an overabundance of flowers and sparkles--like some shounen pretty boy. “I overheard in the kitchen that some rowdy bunch was bothering one of my employees.” Lauriam scanned Lea with a suspectful look, the red-head threw a challenging look back. “I was wondering when you two would finally show up here after I sent out an invitation months ago,” Lauriam continued.

Lea turned away and reclined some in his seat, grimacing. “Uhhh yeah. We were going to get uh, around to it. But got crazy busy and caught up in a lot of things.” Despite being invited by the pretty boy, things were left on some heavy terms after their last shared moments in Castle Oblivion. Some unresolved tension had lingered and left Lea in a position not fully accustomed to the recompleted former colleague. He and Isa had gotten a letter from Lauriam that was heavily doused in perfume with flower petals springing out as it was opened. The letter was written in a type of skilled penmanship that was indescribable to the red-head, not making out much of what was written. Something about the new opening of blah blah come visit whatever, Lea barely cared or could read what the letter said so he tossed it away.

“Well, I’m glad you both could make it. I assure you that our dishes are of the most finest ingredients and have a delectable taste,” Laurium spoke.

Rude’s hacking had turned into heaving, drawing the attention to him.

“Oh, pardon me. Who are these two gentlemen accompanying you?” Flower petals continued to fall around Lauriam, wafting through the air as the pink pieces started to pile up around him and on the group’s table.

Reno watched and cringed as a few petals landed in his drink. “Uh- yo what-”

“That’s my older brother, Reno. He showed up an hour ago and we had some small reunion. His partner there is Rude,” Lea said as he picked up his glass and held a hand over the rim, covering it from the petal shower. Isa wildly shook like a dog to rid himself of the petals coating his hair and shoulders like snow.

Rude trembled as he reached over and grabbed his glass of water, downing it in seconds. “As...a name…..not impolite.” He rasped between breaths.

Reno picked petals out of his drink and angrily flicked them onto the table. “Yo, you mind shuttin’ off your flower storm or whatever? Shit’s gettin’ everywhere.”

“My apologies.” Lauriam nodded and reached up with his hand, flicking his clothed nipple as if it were a light switch. “Ahh!” He moaned. The petals around him ceased in their out of control flurry. “Mmm, now then. Allow me to get out of your way so you can enjoy the rest of your evening.” Laurium said. He reached over from a vacant table and snatched the menus, handing them to Lea, Isa and their guests.

“Oh and might I suggest ordering the salad? It’s simply magnificent, the dressing has a special and unique flavor to it.” Lauriam lightly laughed to himself, strutting away.

Lea and Isa both exchanged concerned looks, turning back to the turk duo.

“Don’t order it,” they said in unison.

“Wasn’t planning on it, yo.” Reno squinted at the menu he held. “Why is everything in gibberish?”

Rude reached over without looking and flipped the upside-down menu Reno was holding right side up.

“Oh haha. You the best, partner,” Reno said, going back to scanning the entrées. Rude only grunted as his response.

Lauriam’s very slow movement hadn’t gotten him far, stopping just a few feet away from the group’s table. He spotted a small olive kabobbed toothpick on the ground. “Why, whatever is this doing here? That is quite a safety hazard.”

Reno and Rude curiously looked up and watched as the pink-haired chef squatted over the olive kabob, picking it up with precise skill with his firm buttcheeks and clenched it tightly. He stood back up and made his way back to the kitchen. Leaving both turks gaping at the bizarre sight they’d just witnessed. Reno glanced over at the red and blue couple, only to see they were unfazed and still looking at their menus. He turned to Rude and whispered if he’d just seen the same exact thing, his partner coughing into his hand to exempt himself to admit that he too saw it.

The rest of the conversation drifted off into what had gone on in their lives while they ate. The 10 years Lea and Isa spent in the organization as different beings with different names, the battle with the keyblade wielders and how they fought off Xehanort, so on and so forth. Lea and Reno went back and forth asking each other questions. Isa and Rude listened in briefly at times and would make a comment or converse with each other while the redheads went off.

The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was brought up, giving Reno and Rude a lead on where to head next to find some potential allies, after they’d finished dinner.

By the time they were wrapping up, Reno had one too many drinks. He was slurring his words and his actions had become a lot more sloppy. Half of an unfinished drink was sitting before him. Reno had reached for it but was too late as Rude swiped it away, knocking it back and leaving Reno to gasp out a frustrated noise.

“Hey! The hells that for? I was almos’ done wih that, yo,” Reno stated drunkenly.

“You’ve had enough for one night.” Feeling a deeper burn on his sore throat, Rude put the empty glass down and sat back.

“Tch, you’re no fun.” Reno pouted, sticking his tongue out as a childish insult. The redhead caught a glimpse out the corner of his eye that Lea had been reaching for the last breadstick in a basket and an evil idea popped into his brain.

As quickly as he could in his drunkenly stupor, Reno yanked the breadstick out first and laughed at Lea’s shocked expression.

“What the hell Reno?! Give that back!” Lea leaned over the table, reaching for his stolen treat.

“Hahaaah-you snooze you lose, yo.” Reno taunted and licked the gluten garlic stick annoyingly before shoving the whole thing into his mouth, cheeks bulging from the size like a hamster.

Lea gritted his teeth but exhaled an irritated sigh. “Whatever, I’m full anyways and I think we’ve stayed long enough.”

Isa nodded and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll pay for you both.”

Rude shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a fat stack and placing it on the table. “No need. Reno’s been enough trouble tonight already, let us repay you for your kindness. And keep the rest.”

Lea and Isa stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the thick wad of cash that was so casually laid out in front of them. Isa broke his astonished gaze first. “N-No, we couldn’t take this-” Before Isa could completely reject Rude’s request, Lea picked up the munny and slipped a few bills onto the table.

“Thanks man, I’ll take this over breadsticks any day.” Lea stood up and stashed the rest into his pocket. A greedy smirk was plastered on his face.

Isa sighed and stood too, pushing a few blue strands behind his shoulder.

Rude got up as well, Reno following the action but swayed, falling onto the ground in a dumb drunk fit of giggles. His partner bent down hauling Reno to his feet.

Both parties made their way outside and said their goodbyes, Rude dragging Reno--who was currently on the ground again--along by his red ponytail.

Lea and Isa departed from the restaurant’s front and walked through the lit up streets back to their apartment, hands clasped together tightly. The chilly air made their breaths appear in the dark. A gust of wind blew past them making the redhead shiver and huddle closer to Isa, seeking warmth from his lover.

Isa smiled softly. “I thought the cold didn’t affect The Flurry of Dancing Flames, hm?”

Lea let go of Isa’s hand and grasped onto his own arms, rubbing them in an up and down motion to cause any feeling of warmth. “N-not always, t-tonight’s just different. Probably ‘cause m-meeting my l-long lost brother left me with a chilling g-ghost.” Lea’s teeth clattered as he tried to make light of his unprepared wardrobe for the cold season.

“Well let’s get that ghost exorcised.” Isa joked back. Without hesitation, Isa unzipped his coat and slipped it off, draping it over Lea’s shaking shoulders. The redhead slithered his arms into the sleeves of Isa’s jacket and nuzzled into the collar. Adjusting to the warmth fast and rehooking their hands together, Lea leaned his head against his lovers shoulder and stuck both of their hands into the pocket of Isa’s jacket.

“Ghost has been vanquished. Thanks babe.”

“What would you do without me?” Isa contentedly sighed and leaned in too as they continued their walk home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clowncommittee) !


End file.
